


The Inevitability of Change

by AllysonDark



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, I really need a college au, Modern AU, The 100 - Freeform, all of the ships, cause why not, i dunno
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllysonDark/pseuds/AllysonDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life is all about change; The fight, the willingness and all of its consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Don't Make Change Too Complicated, Just Begin

 

Clarke leaned against Finn, a small smile on her face as they made their way through the hall. “I can’t believe we’re graduating soon.” She murmured, squeezing his hand gently.

Finn let out a low chuckle, shrugging his shoulders. “It’s a little weird, we’ve been wishing for the day to come and now that it’s just around the corner, I’m not sure I want it to.” He replied, pulling them to a stop at their locker.

Clarke’s brow furrowed at her boyfriend’s answer, making her frown slightly. “What do you mean?” She asked, watching him spin the combination. “Aren’t you excited to get out of here?”

Finn managed a smile as they pulled their books out, sliding them into their bags. He wasn’t exactly sure how to explain the feelings he held toward graduation, how to tell the girl he loved that he didn’t want things to change. “I don’t know, everything’s going to change after we graduate.” He finally admitted.

“The only thing new will be us going to different schools, I’ll just be twenty minutes away, and we can see each other all the time.” She smiled at him, tugging on his hand. “You worry too much.”

He nodded slightly, allowing her to pull him along toward the doors. “I guess you’re right.” He agreed as they walked toward his car.

In all honesty, Finn had been dreading graduation since the start of the year, knowing that the delicate balance that held their group of friends, would be stretched thin without the constant contact that eight hours a day, five days a week allowed. What would happen to them in the end, he didn’t want to think about, and he didn’t want to entertain the idea of being alone again.

“So, there’s this party that a lot of people are going to, one of the hotels are putting it on for the surrounding high schools a few days after graduation, I think we should go.” Clarke offered, jerking Finn back to reality as they climbed into the car.

“You want to go to a party?” He asked, smirking slightly as he pulled out of the student lot. “Who are you and what have you done with Clarke?”

The blonde rolled her eyes, fiddling with the radio for a few moments, before finding the station she wanted. “I just figure, it’s the last one we’ll get to go to before everything, we should go.” She shrugged, leaning back in her seat.

Finn chewed the inside of his cheek for a moment, before letting out a soft sigh. “Well, I guess we could, give us a chance to party with our friends, meet new people, right?” He offered a smile, tapping his fingers against the wheel in time with the beat of the music.

Clarke grinned, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “That’s the spirit!” She rested her head on his shoulder, watching the town go by as she hummed along to the music.

Finn nodded to himself, wondering just how things would be in the future, how they would manage to stay together, if they even could. With graduation looming so close, his worst fears would start coming to life.

 

The next few weeks seemed to fly by, between all of the senior activities and rushing to finish classes, there was no time to dread the future. Finn’s mind was far to occupied with what needed to be done, to realize that his life would be changing in a few days.

“Hey Collins, you ready for college babes?” A familiar voice asked from behind him, making him jump a bit.

“Chrimeny, Raven was that necessary?” He asked, turning to face his old flame. “And I have no interest in ‘college babes’ I’m happy with Clarke.” He huffed, arms crossing over his chest.

“Calm down, Romeo, I’m just teasing.” Raven chuckled, moving to sit on the table next to Finn. “But in all seriousness, are you ready for the next few days?” She asked, knowing that he was less than keen on the idea of change.

“I’m fine, things are going to be fine.” He said, unsure of who he was reassuring, her or himself. “Why do ask?”

Raven cocked a brow at him, shaking her head slightly. “Come on, Finn, we’ve known each other since we were kids, I know you better than anyone.” A smile tugged at the corner of her lips. “That being said, I know that you really don’t like change and that you’re freaking out that things are going to change with our friends, but more importantly, you’re afraid that you and Clarke will grow apart.”

Finn blinked a few times, letting out a soft sigh as he settled next to his friend. “You can always see right through me Rae.” He chuckled softly, running a hand through his mop of dark hair. “I just don’t want to think about how this is going to all change us all, ya know?”

Raven slung an arm around his shoulders, squeezing them gently. “Finn, change is inevitable, if there wasn’t change we would never have gotten as far as we have.” She explained, biting her lip slightly. “If you and I hadn’t broken up, we’d still be in that rut of a relationship and we probably wouldn’t have the amazing friends that we do.”

“If I didn’t have my accident, I wouldn’t have made this bombass brace that helped get me into the engineering program.” Raven smiled, patting the metal on her leg. “And I wouldn’t have gotten to know Abby as well, which Clarke might have preferred, but.” She shrugged, letting out a soft chuckle.

“I really don’t want to hear about your crush on my girlfriend’s mother.” Finn replied, making a gagging noise before chuckling softly. “But I guess you’re right, change is just part of life.” He nodded, feeling at ease for the first time all year.

“Of course I’m right, I’m always right.” Raven grinned, sliding off the table with ease. “You going to be okay for the next few days?” She asked, her dark eyes examining his face, looking for any trace that he might be covering up his feelings.

“Yeah, you really helped.” He replied, pushing himself off the table. “Graduation, here we come."

 


	2. It's the Unexpected that Changes Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's okay to walk out of someone's life if you feel like you don't belong in it anymore.

“Damn girl, you look good.” Raven smiled, leaning against the doorframe, watching her friend get changed. “You’re gonna have everyone drooling.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, pulling on her black skinny jeans, smoothing out the wrinkles on her thighs. “Raven, you don’t need to butter me up, just because you’re crushing on my mom.” Her nose wrinkled slightly, but she didn’t mind too much.  “As weird as it is.” She shrugged, glancing at her reflection.

The brunette snorted and moved to plop onto the blonde’s bed. “I’m not trying to butter you up, I’m being serious.” Raven replied, running a hand through her dark hair. “I’m gonna have to fight off people, since Finn won’t be around to do it for me.”

Clarke frowns slightly, shrugging her shoulders. “Just because he isn’t doesn’t mean you have to, you should have fun, don’t worry about me, I’m going to have fun with or without him.” Clarke sighed, brushing out her hair.

“I get that things are tense between you guys after that fight, but he’s dealing with things and while he could have handled it better..I get where he’s coming from.” Raven explained, watching her friend pace around the room, finding everything she deemed she needed for the party.

“We broke up because I wanted to go to a party with our friends, instead of stay in a mope with him, he’s freaking out about everything changing and instead of just going with it he’s fighting it and it just makes everything harder.” Clarke rushed out, the weight on her shoulders seeming to lift as she finally let loose what she had been feeling since graduation.

Raven let out a soft sigh, chewing the inside of her cheek as she thought about what to say next. “Look, you both are my friends and I see where both of you are coming from, so I won’t go getting in the middle, but just be careful with him, sometimes he loses his head and doesn’t mean to.” She said softly, pushing up and off the bed.

She placed an arm around Clarke’s shoulders, squeezing her gently. “But enough of that, let’s go party, I promised Abby I would keep you out of trouble.” Raven grinned, bumping their hips together when Clarke snorted.

“When do I ever get in trouble? You’re usually the one that’s setting things on fire.” Clarke shook her head, poking Raven in the side. “But I will give you props for using my wellbeing to get brownie points with my mother.”

The brunette grinned, taking Clarke’s hand to tug her out of the room. “I am a genius, aren’t I?” She winked as they made their way down the stairs.

“You two look great.” Abby smiled as she grabbed her keys, checking her scrub pockets to make sure she had everything. “Be safe, don’t show up in my ER and I’ll see you girls in the morning.” She walked over, giving them both a kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door.

“Pft, we’re smart enough to take care of our own injuries.” Raven whispered, walking into the kitchen to grab a bottle of water. “She acts like we want to die.”

“Right? She would wring our necks if we ended up in the hospital because of something stupid.” Clarke chuckled, flashing a grin on her face as she picked up her keys off the counter. “Now, we should head out.”

Clarke grabbed a jacket and her keys before holding the door open for her friend. The brunette stuck her tongue out as she walked passed, pinching Clarke’s ass as she went. “Let’s go have some fun.”

Clarke rolled her eyes, following her friend after the door was locked. “I’m driving, because I don’t trust you, speed demon.” The blonde teased as the lead Raven away from the driver’s side.

Raven rolled her eyes as she got in, pouting when Clarke started up the car. “You never let me have any fun.” She huffed before fiddling with the radio station.

They sang along with their favorite songs, grinning as they drove, each excited for whatever came next. As they pulled into the drive, they were shocked to see the large house with its massive yard, full of cars and people.

“Wow..” They said in unison, looking around as the bass thrummed through the windows and into their bodies. The girls stepped out, making their way into the crowded house, grinning at the thought of everything that could happen.

Raven ended up disappearing when someone mentioned beer pong, leaving Clarke to roam the party, drink in hand until a body slammed into her, leaving her with a soaked shirt. “Oh come on!” She groaned, looking up to see who it had been.

A tall, tanned brunette stood in front of her, beer slopped on her jeans and a concerned look in beautiful green eyes.  “I’m so sorry.” Her warm voice spoke, just loud enough to hear over the music. “Here, come up stairs, I’ll get you a new top.”

Before Clarke could even respond, she was being dragged through the crowd by a warm hand enclosed around her wrist. They took the stairs and turned to the left, ending up a large room adorned in blues. “You look about my size.” The brunette said absentmindedly as Clarke stood still, looking around.

“You..uhm, don’t have to.” Clarke said finally, watching the other girl dig through a dresser. “It’s fine really, I know it was an accident.”

The girl pulled out a light blue shirt, with lace along the back, before turning around. “It’s really no problem, besides I wouldn’t want a pretty girl like you to catch a cold because I can’t watch where I’m going.” She explained, holding out the shirt to Clarke.

The blonde took it and turned around before changing. “Thank you..I didn’t catch your name.” Clarke spoke, turning to face the brunette once more only to find she was shirtless, looking for her own replacement.

“It’s Lexa, Lexa Woods.” The girl said, after pulling on a black v-neck. “And you are?” She turned around, brows raised at the blonde.

Clarke’s cheeks burned as she blinked at Lexa, shaking her head a bit before answering. “I’m Clarke, uhm, Griffin.” She tacked on, not sure why they were saying last names.

“You aren’t related to Doctor Abby Griffin, are you?” Lexa asked, leaning against her dresser, watching the blonde with curious eyes. “She fixed me up a few months ago.” She explained after Clarke had nodded.

“Oh, what happened?” Clarke asked, tilting her head to the side, eyes trained on the brunette. She wasn’t sure what it was, but there was something about Lexa that made Clarke instantly relax.

“I strained my shoulder in my last game and ended up in the ER, your mom has a way of calming people down, I thought my godmother was going to hit someone, she was so worried.” Lexa chuckled, her eyes twinkling in the low light.

“Yeah, she’s always been like that.” Clarke smiled slightly, looking at her hands. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen my mom anything but calm.” She let out a half chuckle, shaking her head.

“Sounds nice.” Lexa smiled, before pushing away from her dresser, nodding toward the door. “You want to head back out?” She asked, moving toward the door and even closer to Clarke.

The blonde chewed her lip for a moment as she thought. “I guess we should, seeing as you’re the host, shouldn’t keep you.” She said finally, though part of her wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of the night, getting to know the brunette.

“No one cares whose party it is, as long as there’s a party.” Lexa shrugged, smirking at the blonde. “Try another reason.”

“I guess I don’t really have one.”


End file.
